The main purpose of use of sun visors is to block sunlight entering the interior of a motor vehicle or vehicle compartment. In recent years, sun visors have been developed in which a vanity mirror with lighting equipment, or the like, is provided on one surface of the sun visor that faces a passenger when the sun visor is placed in a lowered use position to block sunlight. The known sun visor is installed on the vehicle after a headliner 102 is mounted on a vehicle body 103 on a production line, as shown in FIG. 6. Namely, after the headliner 102 is mounted on the vehicle body 103, a sun visor 100 and a sun visor holder 101 are respectively attached to the vehicle body 103 with the headliner 102 interposed therebetween. In FIG. 6, reference numeral 104 denotes screw holes formed in the vehicle body 103, for mounting the sun visor 100 and the sun visor holder 101, and reference numeral 105 denotes apertures formed in the headliner 102, through which a mounting base portion of the sun visor 100 and the sun visor holder 101 are inserted, to be attached to the vehicle body 103.
Since the sun visor is installed on the vehicle after the headliner is mounted on the vehicle body as described above, a workman is required to face upward in the interior of the vehicle during the installation, which makes it difficult to perform the installing operation, and requires a large number of assembling steps. Also, the above-described installing operation is conducted on the production line, and therefore a large number of assembling steps need to be done on the production line, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost and a reduction in the operating efficiency of the production line.